Keraniza
"I'm a Catonean. My species's homeworld was destroyed by some monster years ago. I just happened to be fleeing the planet at the time, and my ship ended up in a wormhole before crashing here, in what I presume is a different galaxy. -'Keraniza', Zalvar Online Keraniza is one of the main protagonists of Zalvar Online. A Catonean grenadier stuck in a galaxy she knows nothing about, she now serves the Vanguard of Spirits as an accomplished general. Appearance Keraniza is known for having her signature green fur, along with brown eyes. Her fur is burnt in some places however, due to her passion for explosives. She also has particularily large teeth. One especially noticeable feature is Keraniza's eyepatch. She had lost her right eye in an explosives-related acciden. Personality Keraniza is a very boastful person. She likes to speak her mind, and refuses to back down in arguments. Yet, Keraniza can get depressed regarding her past, and how her homeworld was destroyed. Especially the fact that she knows nothing of the aftermath. Keraniza also has a passion for explosives, particularily grenades. She prefers to blow things up in battle, seeing it as both unexpected and devastating. History Life on Zeon On Zeon, Keraniza was born into a relatively poor family, who lived under the shadow of the Doomuli's authoritative rule. In her spare time, she'd tinker with both a custom-built grenade launcher and a ship that had crashed on the planet long ago, hoping to repair the latter and one day escape the planet. That day would come to pass when Doomulus Grime chose to destroy Zeon. As the planet fell apart, Keraniza had managed to repair her ship and left the atmosphere. Yet, she wouldn't be active in the space above Zeon for long. Her ship was consumed by a wormhole, before being spat out onto the planet Keranor. Home of the Stranded Keraniza's ship crashed on Keranor, but she was brought to the city of Navisca almost immediately. There, her wounds were healed and she found a place for herself among this society. While initially happy to find new allies, she later realized that this sandy hellhole was worse than Zeon, due to the need to actually go out to forage for food along with an authoritative ruler. She'd hope to escape the planet at some point. When Taikari began assembling a team to venture to the ruins near Navisca, Keraniza joined in, seeking to escape from a life of torment in the desert. She'd end up on one hell of an adventure in the process, fighting the Circle of Shadows and joining the Vanguard of Spirits by the end of the journey. With the Vanguard As a general within the Vanguard of Spirits, Keraniza led multiple attacks on Circle-held worlds, and was said to be one of their best commanders. She'd also continue to forge a bond with her new friends, especially Taikari. The two of them had a common background as having lost everything they had in the past. Trivia *Keraniza is 's first character to be of an existing Fantendoverse species. Category:Catonea Category:Ghostrealm Characters